wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
This page is the special page that contains all the easter eggs in the Where's My Water series, whether they're hidden or not-so-hidden. Hidden Levels Swampy: * Planetarium: Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Achievements page and tapping the planet. * JellyCar 3 Appreciation: This level is only known to be available in the iOS version of the game. In order to access it, the player must have JellyCar 3 installed on their device. He/she can then find it by going to the credits and when Swampy walks by, tapping the jelly car moving behind him. *'Ups and Downs:' Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Collection page and tapping the arrows. *'Underground Adventure: '''Can be found by scrolling all the way down on the Collection page and tapping the fire extinguisher. *'Walaber Pipes:' Can be found by clicking the diver duck who appears in the Settings Menu. *'Good Morning: Can be found by scrolling all the way to the bottom of Collectibles screen and selecting the sun carving. * '''Mi Amore: Scroll to the very bottom of the Achievements page and click on the heart. * [[CHADLEEE|'CHADLEEE']]: Go onto any chapter page, and click on Swampy's Head when he "poses". * See You Later, Alligator!: Click Swampy's signature at the bottom of the collection page. * Agent P: At the bottom of the mode selection screen there is a blue duck with a fedora then tap on it. (No longer Available) Swampy Bonus Levels: * [[Surprise Party!|'Surprise Party!']]: '''Tap these Swampy Tri Ducks in this order: Super Hero x2, Cool Duck x3, Scientist x1. It will then ask you if you want to play the bonus level. *Cheat Code:' Tap these Swampy Tri Ducks in this order: Eskimo x2, Scientist x2, Normal x1, Military x1, Normal x1, Military x1, Super Duck x1, Cool Duck x1. Allie: *'Egg in Spoon: An Allie level. Can be found by scrolling down in the music box and tapping the picture of Allie. Note that there is a bug where it doesn't appear on all devices. * 'Quack Shot: '''Can be found in all of the 4 "levels" pages. Click on Allie when she's player on her portable piano. It's a "space invader" type of level. Cranky: * 'One with Everything: Can be found by scrolling all the way down in the Food Groups page and tapping the picture of Cranky. * Sara's Level: Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Food Groups page and tapping the flower. * Mining Laser: Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Cranky Challenges page and tapping the skull with lines around it. Mystery Duck * Mysterious Planets: This is a Mystery Duck version of the Planetarium level. It can be found by going to the Mystery Duck chapter selection screen, and tapping the icon at the bottom-right of the screen, which is the same planet icon but with a magic hat added to it. Where's My Water Free: * Every Which Way: Can be found on the bottom of the Collection shelf by clicking on the Hasbro logo. * Waterslide: Can be found by scrolling all the way up in the Collection. * Planetarium: Can be found by scrolling all the way up on the Achievements page and tapping the planet. Also appears in the Premium Version. * Ups and Downs: Can be found by scrolling all the way down on the Achievements page and tapping the arrows. Also appears in the Premium Version but a different method is used to find it. * Make a Wish: Go to any Chapter Page, and click on Swampy when he "poses". Interactive Easter Eggs IEE #1: Swampy Emotions IEE #2: Duck Sounds IEE #3: Showerhead IEE #4: Radio IEE #5: Swampy Crying IEE #6: Cranky's Spotlight IEE #7: Seeing Swampy when you beat a level IEE #8: Swampy idle IEE #9: Swampy's reactions IEE #10: Cranky idle IEE #11: Cranky's reactions IEE #12: Cranky emotions IEE #13: Cranky losing IEE #14: Cranky's stomach growling IEE #15: Perry idle IEE #16: Perry emotions IEE #17: Perry losing IEE #18: Perry's reactions IEE #19: Doof idle IEE #10: Doof's emotions IEE #21: Doof losing IEE #22: Doof's reactions IEE #23: Allie idle IEE #24: Allie's emotions IEE #25: Allie kicking her music machine IEE #26: Allie's reactions IEE #27: Allie playing her music machine IEE #28: Agents idle IEE #29: Agents' emotions IEE #30: Agents' losing IEE #31: Agents' reactions IEE #32: Mickey idle IEE #33: Mickey's emotions IEE #34: Mickey throwing his bucket IEE #35: Mickey's reactions IEE #36: Mickey winning IEE #37: Goofy idle IEE #38: Goofy's emotions IEE #39: Goofy groaning IEE #40: Goofy's reactions IEE #41: Goofy winning Hidden Easter Eggs *'Cranky below the level:' This easter egg is only found in Where's My Water?, in levels of Swampy's Story that use scrolling. When one scrolls past the bottom of the level, Cranky can be seen standing under the level cackling evilly. *'Swampy's Signature:' This easter egg can be found in Where's My Water? and Where's My Perry?. In Where's My Water?, scrolling past the bottom of the collectibles screen in Swampy's Story, a drawing, supposedly of Swampy, next to the words "Wuz Here" is shown. In a later update to the game, tapping the signature reveals a new hidden level, See You Later, Alligator! In Where's My Perry?, on the title screen, when the player taps on the garden gnome, it will disappear revealing the same drawing of Swampy behind it, however excluding the words "Wuz Here". Clehs.jpg|Cranky hidden below the level. Category:Easter Eggs